Time Out Please
by DBhawkguy30
Summary: Response to the challenge set by samhaincat about what would cause the terrified expression on Lucifer's face in the new season 2 trailer when he says, "Time out please!" Rated T for safety.


In response to samhaincat' challenge for the new trailer for season 2 and Lucifer's scared expression when he says, "time out please." If you look closely you can see there is blood on the side of his head and I was trying to figure out a way to add that in to this story.

I know this isn't the way the show will be taking this scene, but I though this would be quite a funny scenario. What _does_ Lucifer fear more than anything?

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Lucifer took one final drag from his cigarette and threw it on the ground, stubbing it out under his shoe as he made his way towards the Detective who'd just pulled up outside Lux. He slid into the seat and turned to his partner with a wide grin.

"Good morning, Detective," he greeted, pulling his seat belt on although he wondered why he even bothered, it wasn't like she drove fast enough to need it. "Sleep well?" he teased, waggling his brows suggestively.

Chloe glanced over at her companion and could help but smirk at that innocent expression on his face. It was the same look he got every time he made an innocuous suggestion and she found herself more often than not tuning out his constant flirtations. It had become more of a passing joke between them now. She was aware that if her answer ever changed from the constant; _never_ , that Lucifer would jump at the chance to get her in the sack.

"I did, thanks."

"Good, that's good."

Instead of snapping back his usual retort of her sleeping better if she'd slept with him, he remained quiet and it worried her. He stared out of the window, seemingly lost in thought and Chloe glanced over at him as she pulled up at the lights. She didn't like a quiet Lucifer and considering this was their first case together since she'd been suspended and then reinstated, she'd thought he'd be a little more - _eager_?

"Are you okay?"

His head snapped round to stare at her, his eyes wide. He seemed to shake off whatever was bothering him and smiled brightly. "Of course, Detective. Here we are back together, fighting the criminal underbelly, righting the wrongs of innocent bystanders, punishing the guilty. Why wouldn't I be alright?"

She shrugged and turned back to watch the road. "You just seem a little, I don't know - _off_?"

"Off?" He jerked back, looking slightly offended. He gestured with his hands up and down his body. "Does this look _off_ to you?"

Chloe groaned internally. "What I meant to say was, you look distracted."

"I'm fine." He assured and turned back to stare out the window. His eyebrow raising when he saw a familiar building looming ahead. "What exactly is this case about, Detective?"

Her hesitation must have shown on her features because Lucifer suddenly huffed and sat stiffly in his chair, arms folded across his chest and looked every bit the petulant teenager she had missed.

"A child has been reported missing, so we are going to speak with some of the teachers. There might have been someone hanging around the school that stands out. And if we can get a description then it could help us track them down quicker." Chloe parked her car in the only empty spot and cut the engine. "The first forty eight hours are critical and I was hoping you could do your mojo and get them talking."

"You know I don't like children." Lucifer glowered at the sight of the building in front of him and slowly slid from the car. A part of him wished he'd just stayed at Lux.

"You've been getting along with Trixie much better. I thought you'd be okay with this." The Detective walked toward the entrance and stopped when she realised her partner wasn't following her. She sighed and turned back. "They're just kids Lucifer. They're probably more scared of you, than you are of them. Now come on." She pushed open the door. "Unless your scared?" she taunted, teasingly.

Pulling himself up to his full height, his jaw squared he marched forward. She held the door open for him and as he passed her heading toward the reception desk he muttered, "why did it have to be bloody children?"

Lucifer got bored after the first five minutes of questioning the teachers and decided to take a stroll though the corridors. He was thankful he hadn't run into any of the human spawn yet, but he knew it would be inevitable. He was surrounded by them and even though they were locked away behind the numerous doors he could feel his anxiousness building. Children were horrible little creatures, terrible taxing burdens. Why anyone would choose to have one or more, was beyond him. He'd vowed many, many years ago never to trust anything so pure or small. It wasn't natural.

He found himself in a familiar corridor with plastic chairs outside and recalled his first meeting with Chloe's daughter. He flopped down on the chair and flipped open his lighter. The little girl had a special place in his heart, not that he'd ever admit that aloud. Trixie had a way of disarming him, in a different way than her mother of course, yet he felt a connection to both of them. Perhaps there was something in the Decker lineage that could account for this resistance to his charms. Although the more Lucifer though about it, the more he realised that maybe they did react to him, just not in a way he was used to. He'd tried using his gifts to draw out the truth from Chloe in the beginning, but it hadn't worked. He'd never needed to use it on Trixie, she told him exactly what was on her mind regardless. And yet, the Detective _had_ told him the truth, she's shared why she wanted to be a police officer, to follow in her fathers footsteps. The only difference between her and everyone else was the carnal fascination. She didn't react like anyone else and yet they spent all of their time together, she made him want to be better and he was finding it harder to admit that he just wanted to have sex with her. He wanted more than that, and the very notion scared the crap out of him.

"I don't think you're allowed to smoke in here."

Lucifer's head whipped up at the same sentence Trixie had uttered to him on their first meeting. The little girl in front of him wasn't Chloe' daughter though, this one had blonde curls and a rounder face and was slightly taller than Trixie.

"What will become of me?" He repeated his line with a smirk and put his lighter back into his pocket.

"I'll tell on you." The girl responded, folding her arms across her chest.

"Will you now." Lucifer stood from the chair, towering over the girl. Smiling to himself as she gave a little squeal and skedaddled down one of the many corridors.

"Maybe the Detective was right. They are more scared of me than I of them." With this new found sense of relief he started back to where Chloe was questioning the teachers. Maybe she would be finished by now and they could get out of here. He frowned when he realised he'd passed the same sign on the wall twice now and felt a tingle at the bottom of his spine. Every hallway looked the same. He'd been a little distracted and was now suffering the consequences of not paying enough attention to his surroundings and had gotten himself lost. How delightful.

He could hear whispering coming from one of the nearby classrooms and wandered closer to the door that was slightly ajar. Peeking inside he saw a small group of children huddled together in the corner of the classroom. His interest piqued and forgetting all about his abhorrence for human spawn he entered the classroom.

Lucifer jumped when one of the little ones scurried past his legs and he managed to clamp down on the undignified shriek he'd been ready to let loose. The door closed with a click and he spun around, finding himself facing a dark haired boy with a cheeky grin.

"Who are you?" asked the boy.

Lucifer didn't need to turn to know that the other children had started to surround him. He could feel the hairs on he back of his neck rise and he swallowed nervously.

"My name is Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar. I'm a freelance consultant for the police." He was proud of himself for speaking calmly and clearly, and not letting his uneasiness show.

"What kinda name is that?"

"That's a stupid name."

"Your parents were cruel."

Lucifer could feel himself getting angry. How dare these kids disrespect him. He was the Devil for crying out loud. He had many names - Beelzebub, Old Scratch, Sat-

"Ahhh," he cried out, his hand flying up to his head. Something hit him. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw crimson coating his finger tips. Blood. These little miscreants had made him bleed.

Lucifer could feel his rage building like an inferno. He'd teach these kids a thing or two about respecting their elders. He was about to do just that when something else smacked him in between the shoulder blades. It wasn't anything hard, but the shock caught him off guard. He turned around and came face to face with a familiar looking little girl. It was the one who'd threatened to tell on him.

"You!" he snarled, pointing his finger at her.

"Get him!" Shouted the little boy and Lucifer couldn't stop the shriek that escaped his lips. They swarmed him, hitting him with whatever they could find and the Devil was in serious fear for his safety. He couldn't very well attack them, could he? No, he was sure Chloe would have his balls in a vice if he attempted it.

Feeling overwhelmed the Devil managed to dislodge a couple of them, but the others continued hitting him, their tiny fingers poking him and their nails scratching him and in that moment he wished he was back in hell. It was far easier to control demons and souls than it was tiny humans. He had no idea how Chloe managed it.

One of them had attached themselves to his leg and Lucifer tried to shake them off. They were like parasites. Horrible, bloodsucking parasites.

"Get off, get off," he shouted, still shaking his leg to try to dislodge the little girl as he moved toward the door. He needed Chloe.

Lucifer stumbled as the weight on his leg disappeared and he caught himself on the nearest desk. Turning back to the children advancing on him, he raised his hands into the 't' position. "Time out, please!" he pleaded, almost falling over a chair as he walked backwards toward the exit.

The next thing he knew he was on the floor, several innocent faces above him, laughing and grabbing at his clothes, scratching his face and arms. Lucifer squeezed his eyes shut and shouted for help. The giggling got louder until the Devil thought his ear drums would burst. There was ringing in his ears and when he finally opened his eyes he saw horrible disfigured faces leaning over him, their teeth razor sharp reminding him more of a shark's teeth than a human child's and their eyes were completely black.

"Chloe!" he cried. "Help!"

Lucifer' eyes snapped open and he bolted upright from his bed. His eyes frantically looking for any sign of the demon spawn plaguing his dreams. He ran a shaking hand through his already mussed up hair and slid from the bed. Immediately heading for his bar he poured himself a stiff drink and downed it in one gulp.

Bloody parasites. A plague on humanity, that's what they were.

He shivered and gazed longingly back at his bed, his brow furrowed. Nope. There was no way he was getting any more sleep.

Lucifer decided he would go for a quick shower and then perhaps he'd play his piano, that always calmed his nerves. Just as he headed toward his bathroom his cell rang. Checking the caller ID he was surprised to see Chloe' name pop up on the screen and felt himself relax, forgetting all about his nightmare.

"Good morning Detective, a little early for a wake up call, isn't it?" he asked, his tone smooth and seductive.

There was a chuckle on the other end of the line. "I've got a case and I was wondering if you were feeling up for it?"

"I'm always 'up' for it, Detective." He said with a smirk, he could practically hear her rolling her eyes. "What is it?" he asked, abandoning the bathroom and heading for his closet to pick out his attire for the day.

"A kid has gone mis-." she was cut off when Lucifer hung up and tossed the cell on the bed and made a detour back to this shower.

His skin started crawling thinking about that nightmare and he chose to ignore the continuous ringing from his cell as he slid the shower door closed and turned on the spray.

He would find something else to occupy himself today.

Perhaps the Brittany's could sleep over?

Sins of the flesh were always a good distraction.

Or perhaps an Eiffel Tower?

Yes, that would be lovely.

The End.


End file.
